thelaststarfighterfandomcom-20200215-history
Star League
The Star League is a group of planetary governments that forms a united defense against Xur and the Kodan Armada. The Star League includes Rylos, but Earth is not a formal member. Overview The Star League, led by Ambassador Enduran, is a democratic government that has been able to sustain itself for over a thousand years. For most of its duration as the dominant galactic power, the Star League does not attempt to operate as a strong centralized government, but rather as a union of peaceful planets, for the purpose of ensuring mutual cooperation and protection. In recent years, the League has been mercelicsly attacked by the Kodan Empire. Formation The Star League was born shortly after the formation of the Great Barrier, a field of energy that surrounds many star systems. For many hundreds of years, the Starfighters defended the Star League against outside threats. Xurian Crisis Then Xur, who believed that true power was achieved through domination and not through friendship and cooperation, appeared and established the first Xurian cults. The tension between Xur and the Star League led to Xur's banishment from Rylan society. The crisis occurred when several Star League systems and planets were attacked and the inhabitants enslaved. It was at this time that the con-man Centauri made his move by creating a vast number of "video games" to serve as tests for worthy Starfighter candidates. Eventually, Xur found his way into the Kodan Empire, and was soon in the Kodan Emperors' good graces. Xur proclaimed himself the Emperor of Rylos, with the backing of the Kodan Emperor. It was at this same time that Centauri found exactly what he had been looking for - a new Starfighter. When the League was informed of the rise of Xur and his alliance with the Kodan, it seemed inevitable that the Frontier would soon collapse. Alex Rogan and Grig attack the Kodan, crippling the fleets mother-ship; catching the Kodan fighter wings off-guard. Lord Kril, captain of the Kodan mothership, blames Xur for the failure. Kril relievs Xur of command, unfortunatly, Xur takes advantage of Alex's attack and flees in an escape pod. Alex is proclaimed the savior of Rylos, only to discover from Enduran that the Star League is still vulnerable: The Frontier has collapsed and Xur escaped, and will continue to be a threat as long as he still lives. Alex agrees to stay and recruit other Starfighters, rebuilding the Legion. He returns to Earth, Future After explaining everything, Alex reveals that his services as a Starfighter are still needed by the League. He then asks Maggie to join him in space. Maggie's grandmother gives her blessing, and Maggie returns to Rylos with him to help rebuild the League together. Society and Culture "Victory or Death!"'' : - 'Enduran''' The Star League is made up of many cultures. Member worlds are able to maintain their own culture. There is a wide variety of different cultures within the League from the peaceful Rylans to the fierce Bogati. The Star League is composed of a portion of the known galaxy including well over a hundred worlds. The capital of the Star League is Rylos, a planet considered to be one of the cultural and economical centers of the galaxy. Astrography The Star League consists of hundreds of systems and planets accross several hundred light years, species homeworlds and colonies. It's capital is Rylos, while Earth is no formal member. Trivia * It is explained by Grig that Earth is not due to be approached for membership in the league until it matures, the criteria for which are not elaborated upon. * One may wonder if the Star League had other fighting forces beside the Starfighters. * If the Frontier encompasses a bubble of say, hundred light years diameter while those generators/stations/probes are in one mile distance to each other it must be made of quadrillions of them. In the novel "the Frontier" is a political barrier outsiders from other worlds are not permitted to cross while the energy barrier only encompessed the Rylan star system. * The Battletech universe also features an interstellar government named Star League. Category:Miscellaneous